


i wish i could

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: that's all sehun can do: wish and wish and wish.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	i wish i could

Whoever Junmyeon dates, everyone around him assumes he’ll end up marrying that guy. So it  _ is _ a surprise, to say at least, that Baekhyun and Junmyeon broke up.

Junmyeon is heartbroken. Sehun is heartbroken watching him. He wants to scoop him up in his arms, press kisses on his face, dry his tears away with gentle whispers. But everything Junmyeon does — his moping, his classes, his extracurriculars, his studying — is scheduled, and he hates merging any two sections of his schedule together, so Sehun doesn’t really have the time to do whatever he’s thinking.

Junmyeon is three years older to nearly everyone in their class. He was kicked out after his highschool was over, he worked hard to get this scholarship, and he works part-time at two places, in between classes, and he can’t afford to fail in any class. Sehun would rather jump off a cliff than cause any trouble in Junmyeon’s schedule. Everyone understands how busy Junmyeon is, so they don’t argue when he refuses to join anything his friends want to do together.

But he makes time for his friends, almost everyday. Sehun spends at least fifteen minutes of his day holding Junmyeon’s hand, their fingers laced together, swinging back and forth as they move from one class to another, or just sitting next to each other, talking to their friends.

Sehun didn’t ask him out after the break up, just hung out with Junmyeon as he cried softly into his pillow, bought him some ice cream.

Chanyeol isn’t the jerk who takes advantage of anyeon’s vulnerability. In fact, anyone who dates him — anyone he asks out, is really lucky. But Sehun is a little bitter, a little jealous of Chanyeol’s boldness.

“I’m,” Junmyeon is shy, his cheeks pink. Sehun knows what’s coming next, he heard it from Chanyeol first. “I’m dating Chanyeollie.”

Sehun chuckles, wraps his arm around Junmyeon’s waist. “Of course you are, have you seen yourself around him?”

They’re lying on Junmyeon’s small bed, Sehun’s back on the wall, an arm on Junmyeon’s waist. Sehun’s head is resting on his palm, watching Junmyeon from an upper angle. Junmyeon’s hands rest on Sehun’s arm, he glares at Sehun, but it breaks into a smile quickly. “Thanks. I hate you.”

Junmyeon is wearing a loose black t-shirt and grey boxers, which are a complete contrast to his thrifted looks. He manages to make cheap clothes look really expensive. Sehun’s black sweatpants has cat hair on it, because his roommate lowkey adopted a stray cat, and his maroon t-shirt is worn out completely. He’ll need to throw it away soon.

There is a big list of why Junmyeon is out of Sehun’s league in Sehun’s study table drawer, but he can’t remember anything from it now, when Junmyeon is in front of him.

Junmyeon bites his lower lip, looks at Sehun with a wide smile. “Yeollie is a nice person.”

“Yeollie hyung is a great person,” Sehun corrects. His throat feels really dry and itchy, he clears his throat, and sighs. “I’m really glad, honestly. I’m happy for you.”

Sehun means it. Despite how heavy his chest is, despite how much he wishes  _ he _ was the one dating Junmyeon. Most days, he forgets about his feelings when he’s with Junmyeon, spends his time enjoying Junmyeon’s company, how nice it feels to have him around, how amazing he is, how good Junmyeon’s presence makes him feel.

He’s alone, or away from Junmyeon, when Sehun allows his mind to really run, really wonder what it’s like to be dating Junmyeon — to hold him, to kiss him on the lips, to share things only partners usually share.

He sometimes wonders if Junmyeon’s eyebrows furrow when he’s kissing, like they do when he’s focusing seriously on something. If Junmyeon nervously licks his lips before kissing, if Junmyeon needs a little push in the beginning to forget everything for a minute and focus on kissing, if Junmyeon is touchy, if Junmyeon likes being touched more than he likes touching. If Junmyeon likes to cover up hickeys with a concealer, or if he’s the type to like to give hickeys more.

“Are you eating dinner tonight?” Junmyeon pats Sehun’s arm, snuggles closer to his chest. “We haven’t hung out one-on-one in a while, do you wanna get some cheap noodles?”

“My treat,” Sehun announces, and gets up into a sitting position. He keeps his legs on Junmyeon’s, rests his head against the wall. “I’m really hungry, so I’m going for two cups. Do you want two cups?”

Junmyeon stretches his arm, and Sehun holds Junmyeon’s hands, laces their fingers together without thinking. Junmyeon hums. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> i projected my lesbian yearning onto sehunnie. i hope you liked it! please let me know if you did! <3


End file.
